


Proven Statements

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He operates on what he knows to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk Week Day 5: Facts
> 
> Also available on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/post/129872113629/proven-statements)

These are the facts:

He is the Winter Soldier.

He is an asset of Hydra.

He will complete his missions.

 

 

  

He runs into an archer in Egypt, one with blond hair and a cocksure grin. The archer is not his target, and he does not kill people who are not his targets.

The archer stays out of his way until a brief moment where the archer offsets his shot. He tracks the archer, leaves him severely injured.

He completes the mission, the thought of the archer slipping from his mind.

 

 

  

These are the facts:

He is the Winter Soldier.

He is an asset of Hydra.

He will complete his missions.

There is a blond archer following him.

 

  

 

 

He notes the archer again during another mission and then another. He does not interfere again, but he follows, a silent shadow all over the world.

“Who are you?” He asks, pinning the archer to the wall. The archer smiles.

“Clint Barton.”

“What is your mission?”

Clint Barton does not answer. He knocks Clint Barton out, leaving him to live another day. Because he does not know Clint Barton’s mission, but Clint Barton is not his.

 

  

 

 

These are the facts:

He is the Winter Soldier.

He is an asset of Hydra.

He will complete his missions.

There is a blond archer following him.

The archer’s name is Clint Barton.

 

  

 

 

Clint Barton follows him for years, even though he sleeps between missions. And then DC occurs. There is a blond soldier named Steven Grant Rogers, a red-haired spy named Natalia Alianovna Romanova, and an unknown entity with wings on his back.

But the archer is not present.

When all is said and done, he is left alone with no Hydra and no one to give him orders. A name sticks with him and he visits a museum exhibit to learn more.

Because he needs to know the truths of the world.

  

 

 

 

These are the facts:

A man named Steven Grant Rogers knows him.

Clint Barton has disappeared.

He is what can be considered “free.”

His name is James Buchanan Barnes.

  

 

 

 

James – and that name will take getting used to – spends several weeks hiding under the radar. The soldier and the spy are after him, and the man with wings – Sam Wilson – is helping them.

Then he spends a month tracking down the archer.

He finds him in northern Canada, held and tortured by Hydra remnants.

“Clint Barton,” He says, rousing the injured archer. It looks like a lot of superficial injuries, but he won’t know until he examines him further.

Barton stirs, groaning. He looks at the soldier in recognition.

“How-?”

“We must go,” He tells Barton, and they escape the facility (not before he burns it down) and he checks them into a nearby motel.

He looks over Barton, who’s sitting quietly. The third and fourth ribs are cracked but not broken. There are bruises smattered across his chest and arms, and there are lacerations along his thighs. The index and middle fingers of his left hand are broken.

He wraps the fingers and ribs without comment and applies bandages to the deeper cuts after cleaning them all. When he’s finished he sits back on the other bed.

“Why did you help me?” Barton asks, his voice raspy. James contemplates, then answers,

“You were not there.” Barton looks surprised.

“Thank you,” He breathes. There is a moment of silence, and then, “What should I call you?”

“James.”

  

 

 

 

These are the facts:

His name is James Buchanan Barnes.

He is a man once used by Hydra.

Clint Barton is an anomaly.

He refuses to leave Clint Barton behind.

He does not know much about himself, but he wants to.

 

  

 

 

“Do you know who I am?” James asks him one night. Barton has healed and caught up on recent events. He suspects Barton knows because Barton has been following a long time.

“I do.”

“Will you tell me?”

“If you’d like me to.”

James thinks it over. Barton sounds sincere, has been a constant for a while, and he feels like Barton will tell him the truth.

“Tell me.”

 

  

 

 

These are the facts:

His name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

He is a man from the 40’s.

He knew the man Steven Grant Rogers.

He supposedly died falling from a train.

His nickname used to be Bucky.

 

  

 

 

James takes three days to understand this.

“The soldier – Captain America – I knew him,” He says, “He is looking for me.”

“I know,” Barton – Clint – nods. “Do you want to find him?”

“Not yet,” James says, “Not until I remember.”

 

 

 

  

 

These are the facts:

He remembers being the Winter Soldier.

Clint Barton is patient with him.

Clint Barton has shared his similar experience with him.

Clint Barton is no longer an anomaly.

He remembers being James Buchanan Barnes.

  

 

 

 

It takes two months before he decides to find Captain – no, Steve. James doesn’t remember everything, but he remembers enough.

“He’ll be mad with me,” He tries to argue but Clint just shoots him an annoyed look.

“If anyone’ll be mad, it’s going to be me if you back out now.” James scowls but Clint looks unimpressed. He remembers he used to be able to scare the archer.

Steve lives in the Avengers tower, owned by Anthony Edward Stark – the son of Howard Stark. He partially remembers Howard, but not much.

“C’mon, I’ll be right here with you,” Clint nudges him with shoulder. Clint has never been scared of touching his metal arm since they started this cross-country travel.

They arrive at the tower, and James steps in with Clint at his side.

 

  

 

 

These are the facts:

His name is Bucky Barnes.

Steve Rogers does not hate him.

Clint Barton is smarter than he appears.

 

 

  

 

Clint smiles at him knowingly, and James – Bucky, his name is Bucky – shoots him an exasperated look.

“Face it, I’m a better shot,” Clint grins and Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. He steps over, pressing his lips against Clint’s.

Clint freezes for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. Bucky eases back, his hand cupping the back of Clint’s head. Clint smiles.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Clint asks softly.

“A while,” Bucky says, “I wanted to get my head on straight first. Mostly straight, anyway.”

Clint nods, brings his hands up to Bucky’s waist. “This could be a bad idea. Neither of us are particularly in the perfect minds.”

“I know,” Bucky tells him, “I don’t care.”

Clint kisses him gently and he smiles.

 

 

  

 

These are the facts:

His name is Bucky Barnes.

He loves Clint Barton.

Clint Barton loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
